Blinded By Happiness
by sWeEtNeVeRmOrE120
Summary: When the Ducks go on a well deserved vacation after the defeat of Dragaunus, they believe their gonna have the time of their lives. But there is an enemy amoung them that's gonna ruin everything.


-1 Mallory giggled as she ducked a snowball that was thrown her way. She quickly bent down and grabbed snow of her own, but before she could throw it at her target she was pelted in the shoulder. She laughed and just brushed the snow off. Finally her perfect snow ball was complete, so she threw it at Nosedive, smashing him in the face. He screamed and fell to the ground, trying to get the freezing cold water out of his eyes. Mallory laughed again.

"You alright, Dive!", she called, her voice echoed slightly in the snow covered meadow.

" OW! Mal that hurt! And this is an unfair match! You have perfect aim!", Nosedive growled, but in a kidding way.

Mallory just smiled and shook her head. She looked up at the grey sky above and noticed that it started snowing again. Soft at first, but a few minutes in, it began to snow harder. Mallory was so enchanted by the falling snow, she didn't hear the footsteps creeping up from behind. Before Mallory could react, she was picked up off her feet and spun around in a circle. She screamed and held on tightly to the neck of her attacker. Far away somewhere she heard Nosedive laughing his ass off. Mallory didn't even have to guess at who was spinning her around. She knew instantly that it was her fiancé, Wildwing. Finally getting too dizzy from the spinning, Wildwing fell to the ground, Mal still in his arms. Wildwing broke their fall as he fell into the snow covered earth. Both breathing hard, they decided to rest for a minute. Mallory laid herself across Wildwing's body, resting her head on his shoulder. When Wildwing caught his breath and could see straight, he smiled at Mallory.

"Now that was fun wasn't it?", he laughed, kissing her forehead. Mallory just rolled her eyes.

"No. I thought it was very mean for you to sneak up on me like that.", she replied with a pout.

"Well if you didn't like that, then your gonna hate me for this.", after saying that, he rolled her over on her back in the snow. Mallory could already feel the wet snow seeping into her clothes. Wildwing looked down at her from his position on top of her. He then leaned down and captured her in a kiss. She eagerly kissed back, wrapping her arms around his neck. Suddenly they were interrupted by Dive's groaning.

"Will you two cut that out! If you two want to have sex so badly, go somewhere more private and away from me!", he yelled, getting up from the snow. Mallory and Wildwing laughed. Wing got off Mallory, then helped her to her feet. Mallory brushed the snow from her back, but that didn't help her too much. She was soaked to the bone from the snow.

"You win Dive! So what should we have for dinner?", Wing asked, trying to get the conversation away from him and his fiancée having sex. Dive took the bait.

"PIZZA!", Nosedive yelled happily. Mallory laughed under her breath. She walked next to Wing and wrapped her arm around his waist. "Some things never change.", she whispered for only Wildwing to hear. Wing shook his head and looked down at her. "It is his night to choose."

"Alright. If that's what you want, it's what we'll order.", Wing told Dive. Nosedive yelled out in triumph and took of for the cabin.

"Alone at last.", Wing said, softly. He leaned down and kissed Mallory passionately. She giggled in the kiss, and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling her body up closer to Wing's level. They made out there for a few minutes before Mallory pulled away for air.

"I love you.", she whispered, starring into his eyes. He kissed her deeply.

"I love you too.", he replied, kissing her again.

"Come on. Let's go back to the cabin and change for dinner. I'm freezing!", she giggled. She then bent down and picked up some snow in her delicate hands. She turned around quickly and threw the snowball at Wing. He was too slow to duck so he got smacked in the chin. Mallory laughed loudly and ran towards the cabin. Wildwing wiped the snow of him quickly and took off after Mallory. She screamed as he began to catch up on her. She tried to obtain one more burst of speed in order to reach the porch door, but it failed her and Wildwing tackled her to the ground. After rolling around in the snow more, Mallory thought she couldn't get any wetter. They both entered the house laughing and giving each other little pushes here and there. They went up to their bedroom to change for dinner. Wing went to the bathroom while Mallory sat down on the platform which held their bed. She sighed happily, and slipped her coat off.

"You excited about going to Hawaii next week?", Wing called from the bathroom.

"Hell yeah. I've always wanted to have sex on the beach.", Mal replied, giggling. Wing laughed himself.

"Is that all you think about?", he asked her playfully.

"Yeah. That and shopping.", she replied, grinning madly at the little inside joke Wildwing and her shared. Wing laughed as he walked out of the bathroom in a pair of dry jeans and a long sleeve black shirt. He took a seat by Mallory on the platform and wrapped his arms around her tightly. They both sat in silence until they heard a loud voice come from down stairs.

"PIZZA'S HERE!"

Wildwing recognized his brother's voice. He let go of Mallory so that she could go get into dry clothes. He sat on the platform, waiting for her to return form the bathroom. He began to think about his life over the past year. They all came to earth, started a hockey team, and all became friends. Then he finally got the guts to ask Mallory on a date. And to his surprise, she said yes. Then it all took off from there. They went on date after date, and soon Wildwing realized that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with this woman. Mallory had changed. Her entire attitude changed. She became a nicer person, so caring. She was nicer towards everyone. She was no longer the military hard ass that she came to earth like. Her and Nosedive finally became friends. Nosedive even stopped all the pranks and jokes on her. The one thing that Wildwing was glad of was that Nosedive excepted Mallory. Once Wildwing knew Nosedive was ok with it, he proposed to Mallory. That was three months ago, and they haven't been happier. Wildwing's thoughts were interrupted when Mallory came out of the bathroom in dry clothes. He stood up and followed her out the door. As they walked down the stair case, Mallory turned her head to Wildwing.

"Everything ok? You seem very distant and quiet.", she asked, laying a hand on his shoulder. He smiled softly at her concern.

"I'm fine. Maybe just tired. You know, all the traveling and stuff.", he lied to cover up his thoughts. Mallory smiled at him.

"You know we deserve this vacation. And it was also your idea for each one of us to pick a place we wanted to go, and stay there for a week.", Mallory laughed, poking her finger into his shoulder.

"I know. And this has only been our second stop. Last week it was China. Grin's choice. This week was Alaska. Dive's choice. And now next week we're going to Hawaii.", he sighed, running a hand through his hair. Mallory shook her head and laughed.

"What do you mean? Hawaii was your choice.", she smiled at him, leaning in to kiss him. Suddenly Nosedive appeared at the end of the staircase.

"Are you two gonna stand there and talk all night, or come eat.", Dive cried, then ran back into the kitchen.

"Come on. Let's go get some of the food before it's all gone.", she chuckled, walking the rest of the way down the stairs and going into the kitchen. Wildwing followed her and sat next to her at the kitchen table. As they all began to dig into their greasy meal, Wing noticed something he never had before. He didn't know why he looked up or over in that direction, but he did. Wildwing saw the strange way Duke was watching Mallory as she ate her slice of pizza and talked to Tanya. Wing shook his head. He was being paranoid. Duke wasn't after Mal. His Mal. She wasn't Duke's type. But something deep down in Wildwing's stomach just didn't feel right. Was he jealous of them? Did he like Mallory?

Wildwing shook the thoughts out of his head. Duke was his friend, he would dare do anything to hurt his and Mallory's relationship. Wing laughed at himself slightly, and wrapped his arms around Mallory's waist. She looked away from Tanya , and smiled at him. She gave him a kiss on the cheek, and went back to her conversation with Tanya. Wildwing went back to his food and blocked his own thoughts away.

Later that night, Wildwing laid in his bed, his arms resting behind his head. He waited for Mallory to come up to bed. Nosedive had challenged her to a video game and she took it. He knew Mallory could take him. As much as she hated to admit it, she was good at those childish games. Finally after an hour and a half, she came up to bed.

"Aw baby, were you waiting for me.", she teased crawling into bed next to him. He laughed and took her in his arms.

"Yup. You know I can't sleep without you in my arms.", he replied to her, kissing her forehead. She must had been tired because she soon fell asleep. Wildwing smiled down at his fiancée. He could wait until they were finally married. Wilding wanted the wedding to after their long vacation, but Mallory wanted to wait a little bit longer than that. She thought that they would all be too tired to plan the wedding. Plus she wanted to take her time shopping for everything for the wedding. He knew that shopping was her favorite thing to do so he agreed. Wing wanted to do anything and everything to make her happy. His fingers began to play with the engagement ring on her finger. He was in love no wonder he was so crazy. He knew that in a few days they would be in Hawaii. Wing was excited to sit in the warm sun and the hot sand. That was the stop he was excited for.

But the one thing that he wanted most of all, was that no drama was going to happen when they were on this extended vacation. But for some reason, he knew there would be.

Back in Anaheim, something evil was being planned. Wraith smiled evilly at his captive. Duke growled at him through the gag covering his mouth. He struggled with his bindings, but it was no use. He couldn't help his friends now. They were somewhere across the world with a Duke that wasn't really him. 'Why Wildwing! Why did you leave the mask at the Pond! Now you'll never know that Chameleon was with you until it was too late.' Duke's mind screamed. Wraith laughed at his captive.

"You can not help your friends now. Our Lord may be gone, but myself, Seidge, and Chameleon are still here. And we'll take down your precious friends. We'll start at the heart of your team, Wildwing. That beautiful girl of his will bring him down. Once Chameleon can get her alone, he will take care of her. Then your leader will not be fit to command. Then we'll attack and kill them all." Wraith chuckled deeply. This plan was fool-proof since Wing left the mask at the Pond. And now there was nothing Duke could do but sit here and wait for a plan to form itself. His friends were doomed.


End file.
